Simba and the Big Flood
Simba and the Big Flood is a book inspired by The Lion King.https://www.amazon.com/Simba-Big-Flood-Disney-Walt/dp/0717287327 It was published by Grolier in 1996. Synopsis Simba, Timon and Pumbaa work together to save their giraffe friend's mother from a flood. Plot One day, Timon, Pumbaa and Simba are sitting by the river. Timon and Pumbaa begin to chat, but Simba occupies himself by observing the clouds overhead. The lion cub remarks that he thinks that the different cloud shapes mean something, and Pumbaa suggests that maybe they predict the weather. Timon, however, scoffs at this notion. He carelessly says that if you see the sun, it's sunny, and if your paw is wet, it's raining. Pumbaa agrees with this, but Simba is skeptical. To prove his point, Timon sticks out his paw to show that since it is dry, it can't be raining. But just then, Pumbaa cannonballs into the river, soaking the meerkat from head to foot. Pumbaa then playfully asks if it's raining, since Timon's paw is now wet. Simba and Pumbaa laugh, but Timon stubbornly sticks to his theory. The three friends then go to their napping spot, where Timon dries off, and Simba sleepily pronounces that he will learn to understand clouds later. Before long, the trio is approached by their giraffe friend, Bahati, who wants to play. They agree, and Timon and Simba take turns sliding down Bahati's neck, bouncing off Pumbaa's stomach, and jumping into the river. While they are playing, Bahati announces that her mother will be having a baby soon, and Timon, Pumbaa and Simba react with pleasure. Suddenly, lightning cracks nearby and it starts to rain. Frightened, Simba notices that the rainwater is rapidly getting deeper, and he realizes that it is going to flood. Taking charge, the lion cub instructs his friends to get to higher ground. Simba, Timon, Pumbaa and Bahati flee for the hills and are soon joined by many other animals taking the same path. But suddenly, Bahati realizes that her mother is not present. The giraffe remembers that she last saw her mother by the river, and she and her friends rush off to look for her. On their way, the four friends are approached by a hippo, who tells Bahati that her mother is on an island in the middle of the river. Finally, Timon, Pumbaa, Simba and Bahati find Bahati's mother, Sukari, exactly where the hippo said she would be: trapped on an island. Timon, Pumbaa and Bahati panic, but Simba has an idea; he suggests that they build a raft. The friends agree and quickly go to work. Bahati locates some vines, while Timon and Pumbaa gather tree trunks. Meanwhile, Simba keeps an eye on the steadily rising river. Working together, the four animals manage to tie the raft together, and they push it into the water. Simba and Bahati climb on, and the raft bounces, slowly but surely, towards the disappearing island. Once they are close, Simba grabs the end of a vine that is attached to the raft in his teeth, and jumps onto the island. Then, he and Sukari pull the raft closer to the edge of the island. Soon, all three animals are on the raft, and it lands safely on the opposite shore. Presently, however, Sukari enters labor. Timon suggests that she have her baby in a nearby cave, and Sukari accepts and enters the cave. Time passes, during which the rain slows and other animals join Simba, Timon, Pumbaa and Bahati in waiting for the birth of Sukari's baby. While they are waiting, Simba hangs his head in shame, saying that if he had understood clouds, he would've known the storm was coming and Sukari never would have been in danger in the first place. But Bahati comforts him, asserting that he is very brave, and will be a great lion someday. Timon and Pumbaa add that he is also a good friend. Just then, the animals around the cave cheer for joy, and Bahati and her friends rush inside. They find Sukari with a newborn male giraffe, whom Bahati is overjoyed to see. Sukari then thanks Simba for saving her and her son. Presently, the four leave so as to let Sukari and her son rest. Timon suggests a celebration of grubs, but Simba declines, saying that he must keep an eye on the clouds, lest it should rain again. Timon scoffs, reminding Simba that his paw isn't wet. But suddenly, Pumbaa jumps into the river again and Timon's paw is soaked. At first, the meerkat is furious, but then he shrugs and states that "when it rains, it 'boars,'" causing laughter from his friends. References Category:Books Category:The Lion King books